The Search for Horcruxes
by Jessica Black1
Summary: The Search for the Horcruxes is on. Will the Golden Trio find them and destroy them, or will they get caught. Some long hidden secrets will come out Folks!


Search: Lycos Angelfire Share This Page Report Abuse Edit your Site Browse Sites « Previous Top 100 Next » 

The Search for The Horcruxes Part One 

AN: This contains HBP spoilers so if you haven't read or finished reading it I suggest doing so. 

Summary: The Search for the Horcruxes is on. Will the Golden Trio find them and destroy them, or will they get caught. Some long hidden secrets will come out Folks! 

Pairings: R/H (only at first Chapter) H/H throughout, Ron/Luna. Mentions of Harry/Ginny 

Disclaimer: I don't own the known characters, places, Etc. Just what I create 

Part One 

A small, Slender Woman with Long Brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. And Crystal Blue eyes slitted angrily, Wearing Yellow leather Flairs and a Black tank top was pacing Angrily out side of Spinners End. muttering about murderous bastards, and betrayals. 

A tall sallow man with Greasy black hair and a long hooked nose strided unsuspectingly up to the Angry woman. as soon as he approached her, she struck him in the nose with a hard right. It broke his nose with blood squirting out of it. it healed in seconds "You son of a Bitch!" she raged as she balled another fist and lashed out agian only to have her fist caught. "Lets discuss this in private Helga" The man hissed in anger. his sallow skin mottled pink in anger. then he put an arm over her angry shoulders and frog marched her inside nodding politely to the muggles milling about. Teeth clenched angrily she allowed him to lead her inside. 

privately the man in question feels that he deserves her anger, not that he would ever let her know it. Once inside she wrenched herself out of his grasp and turned on him her hair falling from its previously tight bun floating around her shoulders and back in waves. her cheeks mottled pink from anger and her blue eyes flashing her anger for all to see. He thought she never looked more fetching. 

"How Could you!" she yelled her tone strident her eyes finally leaking out the tears she had refused to shed. "HE TRUSTED YOU!" Helga collapsed to the ground after she yelled that out. The man crouched down to hold her. but she jerked away from him. "Don't touch me Salazar!" She snarled not wanting to give into the comfort of her old friend and lover's embrace. Salazar looked a little sad as he replied softly. "I had no choice I had sworn an unbreakable vow" Helga felt some of her anger diminsh at that but her grief remained. "A couple questions before I go" Helga said letting most of her anger go. Salazar snorted. Helga gave a slight giggle "1 Why choose the name Severus Snape, 2. Why didn't you turn Harry in when you figured out his sudden brilliance in potion making? 3. Why didn't you Kill Harry when you had the chance?" Helga asked sitting down on one of his Pouffes. Salazar got up and strode over to his mini bar and poured a couple of shot glasses of Fire whiskey. He handed one over to Helga before sitting in the pouffe opposite her. 

Helga took a delicate sip and felt the slow burn go down with it. Salazar smirked as he wondered where to begin. "I chose Severus Snape because I knew it would only be a matter of time before you figured it out. I didn't turn him in because I wanted him to do a good job in potions. and I didn't kill him because He wasn't ready to be an immortal again" Salazar said. Helga got up slightly tipsy after finishing her shot of firewhiskey. "Sorry about the nose" Helga said creating a portal to take her back to the nether realm. 

On the otherside of England Harry walked towards number 5 Privet drive. Ron and Hermione were arguing over her apparent lack of interest in snogging with him. "Honestly Ron I thought that you had finally started to act mature, but I was wrong, I honestly can't be with someone whose only interest is snogging!" Hermione snarled as she broke up with Ron and marched over to Harry. who was elated over this. While he had suddenly noticed Ginny this year it wasn't real Love. More like Hormones. what he felt for Hermione was the real deal. He felt the connection back in fiurst year on the train. It only grew from there. 

Hermione cast sidelong glances at Harry the one she truly loved but is afraid to admit it due to her lack of looks and the danger involved with Voldemort at the moment 


End file.
